A world filled with questions
by zzbigCzz
Summary: Find out about the story of a man scarred by his past. And see if he has the strength to trust others in the world of minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

A world filled with questions  
Chapter 1  
The lands were filled with the sounds of animals that grazed on the plants that grew around them. The only thing unnatural around here was the stone building that stood out in the plain grass lands. The stone house was a ten by ten by three metre dwelling, that only had the odd hole filled with glass to let sun light in. The Inside was light by torch light, making it possible to see at night. And the flooring was wooden, most likely so that someone's feet would not get cold from the stone. The room was filled with a bed, double chest, crafting table, two stone oven and a male human. The human was walking about thinking of something to do. He thought that maybe he should go mining, but quickly remembered his last adventure(He almost died from a slime). He then opened his double chest and placed everything he had on him into it, and then withdrew a knife with flint on the end of it. He also grabed some beef that had been cooked earlier that same day, it was cold but food is food. He then closed the chest and walked out the door, locking it with a piece of string(he would tie it round the door knob and then tie it round a small hook he had created on the side of the wall right next to the door).  
Now he was out side and ready to decide on what he wants to do.  
"I could always just exsplore like i did last time" he whispered under his breath."Might as well, Northward ho'!"  
He jogged in the direction of north which he figured out by the sun. He soon incountered a forest and slowed his pace. His mine soon opened the door to his memories as he ducked and dodged the trees around him. He remembered shouting out... 'why, why did you do this' his hand slowly felt his face finding a scar that ran down from his forehead to his left cheek. The stubs of his regrowing beared poked his fingers as his mind slowly closed the door to his memories, and this was not the first time it had been opened. the scar looked like it would have taken a year to fully heal because of how long and deep it was. just missing his eye and at least the cut didn't do any real damage to his brain or jaw. The man was in his early twenties and had short black hair and had hazel eyes. He had a average body wieght (not fat but not skinny) and was wearing brown leather vest leggings and boots to protect him from the cold and to also add a barrier between him and rough surfaces (bushes, rocky hills and tree branchs).  
Soon he started to get slower, and had a puzzled face. He could hear something, but it wasn't a monster it's was something else. His feet stopped as he listened hard... It was human! his mind quickly opened that same door as before and relived the experience, this time the door wouldn't close. It just continued to say the same words again and again... 'why, why did you do this... why, why did you do this... why, why did you do this...'. he slowly took a step back listening to the human that was coming closer  
"It's going to be ok father we'll find some were soon just don't leave us here alone" the human said in the distance. it had to be male and was not a childs voice. "come on sis' it's getting dark".  
There were three humans! the scarred man flashed his thought though his processor as fast as humanly possible.  
"They sound in trouble? Is the father leaving or dying? are they friendly or harmful?". He muttered to himself but he then turned to his first rule of survival."Better safe than sorry!"  
He turned around and walked away, hear the something that would make anyone second guess their decision.  
"sis' where are you... SIS'?". the far away human shouted as his calls faded over the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
the scarred man awoke in his bed still unable to close the door in his mind. Luckily for him the word in his head had become whispers that could only be heard if he tried to. But his focus was drawen to the door, before he went to sleep he tie the string round the hook on the inside to lock it (he has a hook on the out and inside of his house) and only he knows how to undo the string without braking it. But as clear as day the string was on the floor with no signs of damage, only a human could have reached though the holes in the door to untie it. He didn't put his sword away in the chest yesterday, because of fear that one of the humans would attack at night. He reached for the sword but was surprised that it had moved afew feet away. He carried his tired body towards the sword and slowly walked to the door. He didn't take his leather armor off yesterday too because again he feared for his life. He reached slowly out for the handle of the door and gripped it tightly as he turned the handle even slower. he pulled the door inwards abruptly and jumped out the door with his sword in a striking position.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"a female scream emitted from his right.  
"You have ten seconds to explain your self or I'll cut you down!" He shouts as he turns his head towards the person that was screaming.  
"please don't I just wanted somewhere to rest!" the female human quickly answered  
"I can't just kill her, she has nothing to attack me with" he mutters to himself"Hhuuu better safe than sorry".  
"please Victor don't kill me" the female pleaded  
"V... Victor... I haven't heard my name said aloud since... wait how do you know my name?" Vitor quickly questioned.  
"you put your name on the sword... I saw it when i went inside." she quickly responded.  
"no, I didn't put my name on it" Victor whispers to himself  
"would you lower your sword if I told you my name" she asks  
"there's no point, your leaving and I can't have you remember where I live. Which way did you come from?" Victor says calmly  
"that way" She points to the forest in the distance, the same one he had exsplored yesterday.  
"so your the sister of who ever's been shouting out there?" Victor asks with an annoyed espression on his face.  
"you were there!..."her face becomes angry"... And you did nothing" her face going red as tears form in her eyes.  
"you know what, I don't even like this place. I'll grab all my things and you can brake into this stone cube when ever you like."Victor shouts at the sobbing girl. She could have been eightteen, maybe younger and she had been threatened by a man with a swordand a very frighting scar.  
Victor walks into his house and starts to collect his things, he was serously going to move just because someone found his house. after five minutes of collecting and braking things into smaller things (like the bed, chest, crafting table and ovens) he was ready to leave his house and the girl behind.  
"Bye and good riddance!" Victor growled as he walked out the door.  
"your just going to leave me here?" her anger had turned to pure sadness.  
"what would you do if you can't trust anyone because they might try to kill me or steal from me" Victor shouts"the people you did trust turn on you?" Victor shouts become hollow.  
The door in his head that was still open closes. victor brings his sword near to his neck, his hand shaking violently. His eyes water as tears escape from his face and land on the sword directly below.  
"Don't do it!" the girl shouts  
victor closes his eyes and is about to draw his blade across his neck when he his face suddenly feels like it hit a brick wall and he falls over unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
victor slowly opened his eyes but his vision was too blurd to see anything. he could feel something wet being dabbed on his face, he thought it might be a wet cloth. He tried to move his hand to push it away but his hands were tied behind his back and so were his legs.  
"What did you do to me?" he said in a painful groan.  
"I saved your life, you stupid idiot" Her voice was angry but she wasn't shouting.  
"It wasn't your life to save" Victor said still groaning.  
"And is that the samething you said to yourself in the forest when I needed help" she had stoppd dabbing the object on his face now.  
"No I said..."Victor's vision was returning and he could see the girl more clearly now"... Better safe...".  
"Than sorry! That's your reason for no helping people who need help" She shouted.  
"well you need help" victor groans as he slowly pushes himself off the floor with his behind his back. But he quickly falls to his left side when a hand smacks him across the face."Well you know how to put someone in their place".  
"Only air heads like you" she says in a smug voice.  
"could you untie me now?" victor sighs.  
"NO!" the girl shouts, angry at how calm he is."you just tried to end your life right infront of me".  
"what if I say i'm sorry?" he said half joking.  
"are you?".

"maybe i should just leave you here to rot" she says half joking.  
"now you know why I didn't want anyone to find me. I don't want to be hurt by anyone, any more." victor says sadly as he looks at the girl. She was holding his sword in her right hand.  
"I... I guess we all have something holding us back" she says understanding his choice.  
"your clothes seem to be in bad shape".  
"what are you implying?" she says in a confused tone.  
"I have spare leather clothing in my bag over there." he nods in the direction"the clothing is adjustable because most of it relies on belt like straps".  
"ok, but don't look".  
"flip me over onto my other side then" he said with no exspression on his face.  
"I think i'll just go inside your house instead" she says nervously as if he was lieing.  
"what ever you want I can't exactly disagree lady".  
"Lady?"she says on the edge of laughing" that sounds like i'm thirty or something".  
"well you haven't exactly told me your name" he says annoyed.  
"That because you said it was pointless you ass!" she snaps at him.

"the names Jane, I doubt you care" she says annoyed from his behaviour.  
"just go get changed already. The faster you get ready the faster we can be done with this awkward situation." victor says obviously bored.  
"fine then" as she walks into the house and gets changed.  
Afew minutes pass and Jane walks out the door wearing the same looking clothing as Victor but smaller so that it would fit her. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders and had brown eyes. she walked over to victor and cut the rope around his legs.  
"if I give you your stuff back you have to promise that you will help me find my father and brother"  
"sure, I guess. Maybe I'll find peace on this adventure of yours"with out any emotions.  
"good" she cuts the rope around his hands.  
"so which way Jane".  
she points towards the forest using the sword. Victor takes a quick glance at the sky to see what time it is. The sun was almost fully down.  
"A day wasted because of this stupid event." Victor mutters.  
"you're the only stupid thing here" Jane snaps.  
"Are we traveling by night or my day? I think I already know the answer." he says with no real interest.  
"Day. now get inside before we get eaten alive my zombies" Jane says rushing Victor inside.  
Jane lightly pushes victor inside the house. She then locked the door with the same string that was always used and sat down with her back against a wall. Victor sat against the wall infront of her, he was trying to avoid eye contact but at the same time stay away from her.  
"What do I smell or something?" Jane asked with a stare of anger.  
"No. I... Just don't want you to get any ideas about us being Friends. That's all." He said still avoiding eye contact and keeping a emotionless face.  
"Puff... Friend... You think that I would think that after how selfish you were." Her voice going from almost laughing to pure rage. Victor's head moved upward slightly to see how angry she was and then moved it away."So what happened to you victor that made you become such an ass?".

"What cat got your tongue?" she said with some concern.  
"huh..."victor's head quickly focused on Jane."... Cat... that's what we call the green things." he said with a sad tone.  
"we?" her voice hieghtened.

"Who was it tha..."she recomposees herself "When... You where out cold... You where talking. You said 'why, why did you do this', Was that a memory or just a dream?  
the door in victors head opened once more. But this time it was different, instead of remembering just those words he could hear something else.  
"why, why did you do this..." he pauses and asumes the role of someone else in his memory. "Because you're in my why". he felt his scar again, feeling the stubs of his shaved beard.  
"who did that to you?" she asked with even more concern.  
"someone I cared about" he said as if defeated.  
"how close were you to this person?" her concern disappeared and pure curiosity took over.  
"let's just say that if i had to chose between saving her or hundreds of other people. I would have chosen her each time.".  
"Her, I guessed it was a girl.".  
"That's why I don't trust people.".  
"But you still haven't even told me what happened".  
Victor glares at Jane, he doesn't want to talk about it any more. The door in his head closes again, as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
